Boundary of the Rim
by Xenter
Summary: Join Alex Mercer's adventure as he altered the course of mankind's future, bringing them into the fold. The Kaiju masters believed they were the only invader of Earth, but another person, who is not human, also is there as well, and their greatest weapons which they so graciously provided him will be turned against them. What goes around, comes around with power-ups! AU! OS! R&R!


**Boundary of the Rim: **Prototype x Pacific Rim Crossover

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
"**Demon Talks**"  
"**_Techniques/Moves_**"  
"Memory Lane"  
(Thought Bubbles).  
**_Important Names._**

**Note:** This is oneshot story, so you should read this as it is and think no further. There might be some strange odd powers that the Alex exhibited and wasn't explained clearly in the story then you might need to read the Author Note at the bottom. Generally, I'll clarify any powers he uses.

* * *

**=[Protopiece SS]=  
Boundary of the Rim**

**Xx(Resurrection)xX**

The Kaiju, strange beast, were a race of genetically engineered amphibious creature by a sentient species known as the precursors. They inhabited another world designated Anteverse by humanity's military. These precursors were spindly creatures who stand over twelve feet tall, and capable of living for millions of years, perhaps due to the time flow at different rate within their world or dimension. They were the invaders, and had tried to colonize Earth long ago during the era where dinosaurs dominated the world. These aliens were probably the first to do so since the dawn of Homo Sapien, but little did the overlord masters knew, there was now a new player on the scene, and their world was about to set aflame in the same way they had tried to do to other worlds.

Alex Mercer watched the colossal machine, known as Jaegar to the native of this planet, wrestled a titanic beast, almost the same size to it, above the ocean from his small fishing boat below. The sea water, displaced by the battle, battered heavily against the small ship, rocking it side to side to the point that it nearly capsized. However, Alex shown no concern for such problem, and even if he went overboard in the process, it would not be that much of a big deal like it was before. He had long fixed the weakness of biomass and their dislike of liquids. He could swim or walked along the ocean's floor without much fuss now.

The deadly viral cocked his head over his shoulder and away from the glass window to view the gruesome scene that now inhabited the captain deck of the boat. He had consumed all the crews of this vessel, and assimilated their collective knowledge of this world to fill in the missing gaps within his brilliant mind. He found that this Earth was heading towards destruction with the constant and increasing frequency invasions of these Kaiju, who came beyond the rift.

The portal was a fissure located off the coastline of China near Guam on the floor of Challenger Deep in the Pacific Ocean, connecting two separate worlds together and allowing invaders from the other side to enter this world with impunity. From the plethora of memories he acquired, it was common knowledge that the first Kaiju attack on Earth occurred on the August 10, 2013. That was years ago as currently, it was 2025. Humanity had held their line against overwhelming odd, but the inevitable was drawing near.

Alex formed a smirk on his face, which was mostly covered by his trademark leather hood. It wasn't real leather, but rather, biomass to imitate such materials. In his hand, he held a small silver metallic device. It pulsed with several color light. The device looked completely brand new shown by the reflective surface without any trace of scratches or wear and tear. It had enabled him to breach the boundary of reality, allowing him to invade other worlds just like those aliens did, but his method was much more subtle that them.

In a few days since he been here, he had devoured some of the Kaiju's remains. The carcasses were littered around the former battle site between them and the Jaeger. It was their graveyard of sort, and those places quickly became a tourist attraction. In more than one way, Alex felt he was similar to these monsters and their masters as he read through the beast's memories. They were biological engineered by someone who thought they were superior to all life. The smirk on the Viral's face became a broad smile as he can't wait for those masters to be destroyed by their own creation.

Without any further thoughts, Alex clenched his hands, increasing his grip strength and crushed the small device into fragments. The broken metals and glass sprayed up and outward from his hand, trying to reach the floor afterward. They succeeded as black and red tendrils emerged slowly from the Viral's body, consuming the damaged pieces and devouring its materials. It was storing them somewhere within his body so he could reconstruct the device when he needed it again.

"This ability to consume inorganic matter and reorganized its atomic lattices is very useful," Alex muttered to himself as his face became expressionless. He had acquired that ability from the first world he visited. Alex looked toward the battle from beyond the window of the ship as the Jaeger's head, along with its pilots, was being crushed by the Kaiju's hands. The battle ended by the deafening and monstrous roar came from the victor.

Many battles were lost as these monstrosities were winning against the forces of humanity all over the world. With a smirk, Alex jumped and crashed through the window before landing on the deck of the ship. He increased the biomass in his legs to unknown level. He leaped into the air at an inhuman speed as the boat's wooden planking shattered from the resulting recoil with his leg. The ship was pushed halfway into the seas before bouncing upward again. In the air, the Virus morphed both of his hands into blades, pointing forward just before he crashed into the beast's side.

The almost humanoid alligator like Kaiju roared in pain as a small human punched right through its tough skin, and invaded its body as blue blood started to spill slowly out from the resulting wound. Alex smirked as he slashed and torn through the outer muscles of the beast, entering a large artery at the end. He allowed himself to flow with the stream since it would bring him to the heart of the creature. Alex had spent the last few days analyzing the bio structure of these beings with the Black Light, and found a way they could be consumed and be brought into the fold. They would be part of the hive mind.

Once reaching the titan's heart, Alex grinned as he sent out a powerful spike devastator. The beast was in excruciating pain, demonstrated by the constant anguished screeches, as its heart and the surrounding tissues were pierced effortlessly. The obsidian spike began forming pores along its length and pumping out Black Light's bacteria as they were produced. The deadly contaminate virus spread across the foreign biomaterials. The reddish organisms entered every individual cell of its new host, and turning the blue blood crimson red. The process was highlighted by the formation of bloody mist within deep cyan pool as it advanced outward from the point of origin, changing the creature into something else.

The infected Kaiju didn't want to give up the fight within itself as it thrashed around the sea, trying to rip the contaminated flesh from its body. That was in vain as reddish veins appeared, mutated and throbbed everywhere on the body. They began expanding upward and invaded the creature's brain. The monster gave out one last roar of defiance before stood silence in the unsettling seas. Its control center was being taken over, and became a loyal drone to its new master. Alex retrieved his spikes, putting them back into his body after the deed was done. He then swam through the red blood of the beast and out of its upper orifice.

"Interesting," Alex muttered with a smile as the beast used one of its hands to allow Alex to stand within its palm, matching its eyes level. It groaned lightly like a child waiting for the parent's order. Alex telepathically sent his command from his into its mind as he smiled.

"You know what to do, now go," Alex ordered as he jumped off the beast's hand. The Kaiju tilted its head back and roared at the sky, complying with the orders as it submerged below the surface. Alex landed on the heavily damaged Jaeger and formed a blade with one of his hand. He cut through the crushed head of the robot in order to find its pilot. Unfortunately, he only found the mushed and splattered remains, covering twisted metals pieces.

Alex wanted to consume their brains to understand them better, but that was no longer possible. Without standing around for too long, Alex smashed the blade into the into the machine's control panel as tendrils spread across its metallic surface. Swiftly, bit by bit, the tendril broke down the structures, and absorbed them into the viral body.

Alex's frame swelled in size as he took more in. It took some time since the Jaeger was huge, but once he completed the task, massive tendrils erupted from his bloated mass afterward. The oversize strands spread outward into a clearing. They wrapped around each other, trying to form something. The organic structure became semi-organic, and a humanoid Jaeger stood tall after the task was done. The reconstituted Jaeger was slightly different from the original on the outside. Inside it was completely changed with its new, and hidden, armaments.

"What are you?" Alex asked as he stood on one of the Jaeger's shoulder by running up its body. The massive mechanic head turned a little to the side towards its master. Its eyes flashed, emitting crimson light for a brief moments then it returned its head back to the forward position after acknowledging Alex.

"Designation Mark-IV Jaeger, **_Nova Hyperion_**. Pilot, Pang So-Yi, deceased. Pilot, An Yuna, deceased. Awaiting New Orders," The audio boomed as Alex smirked. He constructed it correctly enough, and it was not just a mere tool now. It was a biomechanical entity, a living machine bound to his will and the Hive mind.

**Xx(Consummation)xX**

Marshal Stacker Pentecost, a serious-looking dark-skinned man in a military uniform frowned at the colorful holographic display in front of him. He was extremely concerned and anxious. The Nova Hyperion was defeated as its signal disappeared from the radar, but that wasn't what had caught his attention. The monitored active-signal of the Kaiju also vanished after a few minutes, following the Jaeger's. It meant that the monster had evaded the tracking radar, and would wreck destruction elsewhere, out of reach.

"Sir, I'm picking up the Hyperion's signal," Tendo Choi, the shatterdome leading technician, called out as a small blip returned back on the screen with accompanying words 'Nova Hyperion'. The Marshal looked at it but didn't have any sigh of relief on his face. He exhaled a bit.

"Connect me to them, a congratulation is in order," the commander of Pan Pacific Defense Corps ordered, but Tendo shook his head after a few attempts of trying to get a clear channel, or any line to the machine for that matter. It was completely silence.

"What's wrong?" Stacker asked, seeing how Tendo was having difficulty of carrying out a simple task.

"I don't know Sir…" Tendo frowned as he tapped rapidly on his console. He was trying to bring up the bio analysis system of the Jaeger as it was moving closer to the Shatterdome. It would give him extensive details on the pilots' condition.

"That's not possible," Tendo mumbled to him as the console indicated there were no pilots currently present on board of the incoming mobile weapon.

"Could it be equipment malfunctioning?" another guy in the command center asked, seeing the same display. There might be a chance of that or a Jaeger was moving around without any pilots.

"It could be that, but some of the readings are strange," Tendo replied with some confusion.

"How strange, Tendo?" Marshal Stacker asked.

"I've never seen anything like this. For instant, the energy reading is zero from this end as if it's not using any power to move at all," Tendo explained as everyone was stunned, trying to figure out what could have move greatest invention mankind without any powers.

"Is it just me or it looked a bit different," Marshal Stacker said, looking at Nova Hyperion which was safely back at base in the hangar. The giant machine stood silent as various technicians and engineers did a preliminary analysis, checking it over. Some of the readings from their instruments really baffled them as they were chatting loudly with each other.

"It is different… this is not Nova Hyperion, it's similar but not the same. The in-depth scan shown the inner skeletal structure are completely different than before, and there are various systems within it that no one seemed to have any clue what it actually does. We're still unable to open the Conn-Pod no matter how much we tried. If it doesn't have a cockpit, that would explained why there are no pilot, it could be automated Jaeger. What's really got me interested is that there's no power detectable at all, nuclear or otherwise," Tendo told his boss, who simply narrowed his eyes at the revelation.

"Are you saying that someone built an almost exact duplicate of Nova Hyperion?"

"Yes…" Tendo was about to say more but got interrupted.

"Sir, you got to take a look at this, this is amazing," one of the engineers called out from the side as people gathered around him. He picked up a large drill and started drilling into the metal plate of the Jaeger's feet. The Marshal would have stopped the moron, but the time it took for the drill to go through the metal plate was far longer than usual. The guy pulled out the drill after only it only done a few centimeters in and turned towards everyone. The bystanders had various expressions on, mostly thoughtful.

"It's Heavily Armored, but not heavy at all, what kind of alloys is this?" Tendo asked himself, and then his mouth dropped a down a bit watching the hole. Everyone also opened their mouth a little in amazement as the newly made hole by the drill was being filled, fading away quickly.

"I want you to do a complete analysis on this thing, I want to know who built it, where it was built, where it had been, even who did the paint job on it, got it?" Slacker commanded as everyone quickly scattered and returned to their task. Almost a day went by before some preliminary report was made. A week more after that for a detailed analysis, and several more Jaegers were destroyed battling the newly arrived Kaiju during that time.

Stacker sat at his desk, reading up the report on the strange Jaeger that was still inside the complex. So far, no one was able to get the cockpit open if it had one at all. Tendo said it might be completely automated, but wasn't certain since he couldn't access the Jaeger's system at all. They all came to one conclusion after extensive analysis on the material that was used to build such machine. It was unlike anything they seen before, and the mobile weapon was advanced enough to surpass Strike Eureka's capability, the newest Jaeger and the first of the Mark-V series, by a good margin.

"Self-Regenerating Armors," Stacker muttered the bold letter on the page as he read through the snippets accompanying the title. The Jaeger has some of the most advance and not so theoretical defensive capabilities. The geniuses working on it were still unsure what the offensive or supportive ability of the Jaeger were. He sighed heavily and pondered which nation could have built such a thing, and whether he should open the door wide on this until someone can claim it. Such advancements would greatly help their fight against the Kaiju. However, the machine walked right into the hanger without much fuss, showing that it was not hostile, and if he pressed the matter, it would not be good for him as he only had eight months of funding left.

The African-descent commander of the base was paying much attention to the report and didn't notice countless red and black tendrils silently seeped through the door opening at the bottom, and trespassing into his office. The organic vines crawled quietly through the cold floor behind the man before climbing upon each other, forming into the humanoid virus.

Alex's features were shrouded by his hood as he looked over Stacker's shoulder. He had wandered around the base for some times and consumed several key people in various areas of the complex. All was to understand in depth of what was going on in this place. The Nova Hyperion was a Trojan horse. It allowed Alex secretly entered the base without raising any suspicion. He consumed one of the nearby engineers when no one was looking once he emerged from within the Jaeger. However, people began to ask questions now when several personnel failed to report in or check out. They had disappeared during the week, and vanished without a trace. It was unsettling to many of the worker, wondering who would be next.

Stacker felt a presence behind him as he pressed the panic button under his desk and grabbed the gun that was also hidden beneath, strapped to a holster, slowly. Alex smirked as he saw the man's attempt and moved closer to the man's back. Stacker turned around and pointed the gun at Alex's head, letting one bullet go. He winced in pain as his wrist was grabbed and subsequently crushed under incredible force. His neck entered a firm grip before he was lifted out of his chair and up in the air.

"What are you?" Stacker struggled to say as the bullet hole in the man's face filled and disappeared as he spat out the bullet before having a smirk on.

"I'm complicated, and you shouldn't have done that," Alex grinned menacingly as Stacker gritted his teeth in many sharp pains shooting up his body. He looked down at his chest as saw his body was impaled many elongated spike protruding from his handler.

"A new age will be upon this world," Alex said as tendrils emerged from his body and wrapped around Stacker, pulling him into Alex.

"_This_ world?" was Stacker's last thought as his body was consumed. Alex quickly morphed into the man likeness and sat down in his seat as the door burst opened by various guards, holding their weapons high.

"Sir," one of the guards said as they examined the room. Stacker told them he made a mistake so they could clear out of the room. Once they left, Alex ran through Stacker's memories and found that the man was calling the remaining Jaegers in existence for one last assault on the rift.

"He had no idea that you need a Kaiju to enter the rift successfully, this plan was doom from the start," Alex muttered as he checked more memories. There were a few things he needed to do.

**Xx(Suspicion)xX**

"Sir, Nova Hyperion is engaging a Kaiju, the battle report on it is amazing," Tendo called out as Alex stood beside the man in Stacker's form. He nodded as they watched the display on the screen with the technician. Alex had used his knowledge to nudge Tendo in the right direction so the man could gain some access to Nova Hyperion's system and feedback.

"If we could figure out how to emulate the A.I, we wouldn't lose pilot anymore," Tendo said as Alex nodded. They wouldn't lose pilot, but the Jaeger weren't cheap to build.

He looked toward his adopted daughter, Mako Mori, and Raleigh Becket, who had to pick up from his work place since Alex wished to emulate Stacker's correctly. The duo was linked to pilot the Gipsy Danger, a Mark-III Jeager. However, Mako screwed up in the testing phrase as she was lost in her own memory and nearly blast a hole in the hangar. Being a perfectionist as she was, it really had shocked her as she sought guidance from her father. Alex was more open to Mako than Stacker's.

Another problem for the week was Newton Geiszler tried to drift with a Kaiju against Alex's order not to do so. The idiot was in jail afterward until Alex's plan come to fruition. It was almost there.

"I should be out there, helping them," Raleigh Becket said watching the two blips of category IV Kaiju battling Nova Hyperion. They were designated Leatherback and Otachi by the command. Striker Eureka, Crimson Typhoon and Cherno Alpha were standing at Hong Kong's blockade at the edge of the battle field. They were ordered to let Nova Hyperion to fight solo.

"You are a reserve, a backup and did you forget that your drift with my daughter was disastrous," Stacker replied as he continued to watch the battle on the screen. Alex was sure that Nova Hyperion will win, but only winning was not what Alex hoped for.

Nova Hyperion staged back as it was hammered in the face by Leatherback's mace-like fist. The Kaiju in front of it like to use hit and run tactic as Nova retaliated with an uppercut sending the creature flying backward. Unlike normal Jaeger, Nova's movement was far more fluid and nimble. It could easy dance around the Kaiju as such its speed was commendable and far more superior. The Jaeger dashed toward the down Kaiju, readying to complete its task.

"Activate Blade," Nova Hyperion's plates across its forearm opened up and a massive blade, similar to Alex, emerged from the confines. Before Hyperion could impale Leatherback, Otachi interfered as it used its massive pincer at the end of its tail to grab the Jaeger's head. The tail crushed and torn apart half of the machine head, where the Conn-Pod would have been if it had a pilot. However, destruction of its head would not stop the living machine battle prowess. Hyperion quickly grabbed the offending limb with the other hand and yanked it closer to it while the Conn-Pod was being regenerated.

"Activate Devastator," Nova Hyperion's system activated as dozens of spikes emerged out of Nova's front side as Otachi slammed into the trap from the pull. The massive spikes pierced and embedded deeply into the Kaiju as it screamed in pain, trying to break out of the hold as it spread its wings. The Kaiju tried to fly upward, but Hyperion detected attitude changes and quickly formed two blades, one on each hand, and sliced through both of the wings simultaneously.

"Injector Engaged," Nova Hyperion's console noted as smaller spikes erupted from the larger one that was still in Otachi's body. The process caused further excruciating pain, and the smaller spike quickly sprayed out the Virus in mass, infecting the Kaijuu. When sufficient amount of the contaminant was released into the beast, the spikes retreated from the monster body and Hyperion threw it far away, turning its attention toward the second one.

The Leatherback had recovered enough to stand up but the Jaeger grappled it with one hand. A massive inject appeared underside forearm's hatch of another as a Hyperion slammed that into the Kaiju where the heart would be. It quickly injected the Viral into the creature and pulled out afterward. The screams of the Kaiju was ignored by all fighters and spectators as Hyperion threw them away from the city.

Both Leatherback and Otachi thrashed about as the virus took hold of their body under the ocean. They quickly recovered and acquired new orders through the telepathic link. They dived deeper into the sea and vanished as everyone watched on the screen. The blips of the two Kaiju quickly faded away, indicating they were dead, but Alex knew better.

"Look like we're done, fix the clock," Alex ordered. They reset the countdown meter. Alex walked away from the console as he had another thing to check on in the lab.

"Do you think the Marshal acting strange lately?" Tendo asked everyone around him but they simply shrugged. Mako was curious as well since her father was more opened than usual, but did not want to interfere. Raleigh, on other hand, was impulsive and followed Alex down the hall and into one of the research lab without anyone noticing.

"Newton might be brash, have a maturity of a twelve year old, but he might be right about the Kaiju simply just drones," Hermann Gottlieb, of the leading scientist, told Alex, who already knew that. Kaiju were merely soldiers in this invasion, and the real culprit was beyond the rift. They would be dealt with soon enough after his plans.

"He drifted with a Kaiju. Drifting is two ways, and they have a hive mind. The reason why there was a double event right now is because they were hunting the idiot, and he would die soon due to neural overload if not treated properly," Alex said and walked toward the machine nearby.

"Is this complete?" Alex asked as Hermann nodded.

"I don't understand what you needed it for," Hermann said as Alex smirked. The viral had ordered Hermann to build something that could rapidly convert liquid into gaseous state that could be inhaled quickly. It would need to connect to the air ducts and spread the virus.

"I will tell you if you kept your mind," Alex, in Stacker's appearance, said cryptically as he picked up the machine so he could hook it up.

"Wait, it's heavy…" Hermann said as his eyes widen at the feat. Alex cursed himself for using his usual, inhuman strength. The gadget was roughly 300kg and Alex just picked it up without any strains.

"Shouldn't have done that," Alex apologized, placing the device back down before slapping Hermann across the head with enough force to knock the man's out in one blow. Alex turned back to the gadget but Raleigh entered with a gun pointing at Stacker.

"I don't know what's going on, but Stacker would never do something like that or have that kind of strength," Raleigh called out as Alex smirked. Stacker Pentecost was a sick and dying man from constant neural interface. The dark-skinned man wouldn't live much longer.

"Yes, he wouldn't but I do," Alex stated before dashing towards Raleigh, but the man fired several shots into Alex on reflex causing everyone to ran toward the gunshots. Alex staggered back slightly because the projectiles that embedded in him wasn't standard issue. They had great stopping power as Alex sighed.

"You shouldn't have done that," Alex said as his wound heals after consuming the bullet within his body. He walked toward Raleigh who quickly emptied the clip into the virus, who devoured the gifts, and healed his wounds again.

"What are you?" Raleigh called out as everyone entered the laboratory.

"Arrest him, he wounded Hermann and tried to kill me," Alex ordered in Stacker's voice as everyone quickly followed the order while Raleigh protested and struggled in the hold. Some of them were still confused about what just happened, but the Marshal's order was absolute on base and they would carry it out without question. They also helped the unconscious Hermann into the infirmary.

"That didn't sound like Raleigh at all," Tendo said after Raleigh kept shouting that Stacker wasn't human. Mako had went to talk to Raleigh who told her that he shot Stacker's dozens of time and the man was completely fine without any wounds. Tendo frowned and then tried to access the camera's feed.

"Oh my god…" Tendo said, watching 'Stacker' knocking Hermann and then got shot by Raleigh at least a dozen times. Hermann also woke up in the infirmary and quickly told everyone his version of what really happened.

"He got shot… but no wounds whatsoever?" Tendo said as Mako ran toward her adopted father's office.

"Father, they…" Mako's eyes widen as Alex stood in his normal appearance in Stacker's office.

"I guess it's time," Alex said as he looked up at the vent. Pinkish mists, containing the deadly virus, started to fume out from the opening. It was happening throughout the whole base. Mako coughed as she inhaled it. She looked at her hand, where underlying veins became larger as her eyes quickly turn bloodshot.

"If you survive the evolution, we shall talk, my daughter," Alex said in Stacker's voice with a smile as the Japanese woman collapsed on the floor and her body convulsed violently. Every cell in her body were invaded by the Black Light strands while her brain was being rewired. The majority of the personnel were in such state all over the base. The rest got gasmask on as they realized what was happening and got some fire arms.

"Shit, everyone's dying," Raleigh called as he checked his gasmask and holding a machine gun. Tendo had gone to get the man after the evidence along with a few others and Raleigh realized what the gadget was going to do. It was an aerosol controller from the design, and he trusted his intuition.

"Why would the Marshal… or whatever he is trying to kill us?" Hermann asked everyone around him, who was holding some form of firearm. They passed through the foggy mist slowly as the bodies stopped shaking. All throughout the base, monstrous growls could be heard.

**Xx(Extinction)xX**

Gunfire erupted as countless zombies chased down the survivors. They were incredibly aggressive as a few of the survivors were bitten or their gasmask was cracked, allowing in the deadly mist to seep in. The moment the breathed in the gas, they collapsed onto the floor and their body convulsed violently. Only a few minutes later, some of them came back to life as some kind of relentless monster.

"Shit Shit Shit!" Herc Hanson, the pilot of Striker Eureka, shouted as he blasted away the zombies, but only headshot seemed to be effective. Destroying their limbs only slow them down for a moment, and they were very fast and very strong as they wrestled some of the survivors, throwing them around like ragdoll. He and his son, Chuck Hanson, were mauling down the incoming zombies but their bullets were running low.

"The base is currently under lock down, I can't turn it off without Marshal's code," Tendo called out as he tapped the console rapidly. He tried to hack it, but time was running out as more zombies tried to break through the two sides. Raleigh was beside him and shot any zombie that managed to pass through.

"Mako…" Raleigh leveled his gun at Mako who blinked a little as she entered the room. He about to shot her but several zombies jumped onto him as he fell down on his back and used the gun in his hand to stop them from getting closer. Herc and Chuck Hanson were overwhelmed as their ammunition ran out. They also joined the floor, struggling to stop the hordes.

"STOP!" Mako roared as the zombies immediately stopped what they are doing, and let go of their captive. They stood up and looking aimlessly around. Even though the undead were gnarling making very shocking noises and slapping their sharp claws around, they were docile and obedience.

"Mako? How…" Raleigh got up quickly but didn't finished his sentence as a gunshot was heard, and all the zombies immediately look toward the direction, but Mako held her temple with both her hands trying to stop them in place.

"I wish you wouldn't do that," Alex said as he walked towards the group. He reached Kaidonovsky couple first as they used their remaining bullet to blast him to no avail. Alex just deadpanned as his wounds healed and his biomass consumed the slugs before lifting each up in the air, ripping their gasmask off. They tried to hold in their breath but lost. They quickly came under the violent convulsion afterward.

"Step away from the console," Alex pointed at Tendo after walking into the control room. The Gipsy Danger's pilot was agitated while pointing the gun at Alex as Tendo removed his hand from the console at the request.

"You tried that before, bullets won't kill me," Alex said with a devilish grin. He passed Raleigh, who still pointing at him, and towards the console and pressed a few buttons. Tendo joined the Hansons and away from Alex. The hologram hummed up and displayed the latest news around the world.

"I repeat, this is not a hoax, the Kaiju are spraying some sort of deadly liquid and emitting some highly toxic gas. Anyone who came in contact with it will be…" the voice cut out as a zombie dashed into the woman and the camera man. The camera bounced on the floor, but was still running as it show Kaiju with incredibly mutated body spraying red liquids all around the inhabitants. Hundreds of zombies were running around in the background as they chased down the survivors, creating more of themselves. There were many people, who were completely ignored by the hordes, just standing idling around as they held their head in discomfort. Several dozen channels have the same thing all over the world, gruesome Kaiju were everywhere, contaminating every city on Earth.

"My God, it's happening everywhere…" Hermann said with a shocked face. The humans were all watching the holographic display attentively as the screaming filled the room. Alex had ordered the first infected Kaiju to reproduce as quickly as possible. The incubation period for new Kaijus weren't that long. It only took a few days for them to grow to adulthood. Raleigh shot the display console after he had enough and turned toward Alex.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked but Newton ran into the room and looked around. Several people were waking up from their headache as several of their limbs mutated weapons. They heard voices in their head as they wandering about.

"Hey guys… oh you're still humans, that kind of suck, when are you going to be like me? This is awesome!" Newton said as he looked down at the ground at the dead zombie and crushed its body so it absorbed into him, gaining its biomass.

"I went to my lab and ate all the Kaiju matter… look," Newton said as he morphed into a miniature Kaiju as Alex winced in annoyance at the childish man.

"Enough, out," Alex shouted the order as Newton ran out of the room like a child at the stunned faces of the humans, especially Hermann.

"You're a Kaiju?" Tendo asked. Alex formed a ticked mark as both of his hands became blades but Mako stood in front of him.

"Father, please let me explained," Mako asked as Alex nodded, returning the blade back to normal.

"We are not Kaiju… I hate them, and their overlords as father had shown me in my vision. They destroyed my family, my home and invaded my world, I will kill all of them," Mako declared and explained what they were now: Evolved, or Homo Superior at Raleigh's somewhat disgust.

"You will kill the Kaiju?" Tendo asked as Alex nodded in confirmation.

"Yes, soon, after i finish converting most of the population," Alex answered as he tried to connect to Evolved, bring them into the fold. The human casualty was climbing, but Alex didn't care about that at all. He wasn't human, so why should he care about another species.

"All those people…" Raleigh said, reminding Alex that millions had died.

"So? You entire race were going to be wiped out soon anyway by the Kaiju ad their master. I'm doing you a favor, and it's not a steep price to pay for such salvation," Alex said with a smile. Humanity was weak in his mind, and he was converting worlds.

"But the plan to collapse the breach," Tendo called out, reminding Alex about the plan.

"How do you think that plan would work? I have consumed the Kaiju's brain. I have connected with their mind. I have seen their plans for this world and all other worlds after that. If they can make one rift, they could make another, and the current Kaiju you have fought so far are not soldiers, they are simply scouts to create chaos. The soldiers will come soon, and humanity will be wiped out. It is inevitable," Alex pointed out as Tendo frowned. It was logical statement. The rift just appeared out of now where, and if they collapsed it, another rift would open up. Endless of those things would pour through and the world would be doom.

"These precursors, the overlord, are a space faring race. They have space ships to travel vast distance among the stars. If and I stress _If_ they couldn't open the rift, they would arrive here the old fashion way, or built a portal in space out of your reach and capability," Alex concluded.

"Sasha!" Aleksis roared as he woken up and retained himself. The chances of becoming an Evolved were not rare, but not everyone could evolve into one. Aleksis's wife, Sasha, was a zombie as she grinded her teeth, awaiting orders. They all turned toward the man who was shaking his wife trying to snap her out of it. His mind was connected to the Hive, to Alex, so he gained some of the basic information about their new race.

"Devour her," Alex ordered as Aleksis tried to refuse but felt a great urge invading his being. He gave in to the desire and consumed her body as the rest of the still-humans watched in horror.

"Since you mind melted with her, you can reconstruct her body and memory again as a member of a new race," Alex stated and taught Aleksis how to do it through their telepathic link along with everyone else. Everyone blinked at the feat as Sasha emerged back into the world through Aleksis's biomass. It severely depleted him, but he ignored as he hugged her as tears streaming from his eyes.

"It will not be bad," Mako told Raleigh Becket, who was still hesitated, but put his weapons down. There was no way to win this and Alex had stated that humanity will be extinct one way or another.

"You could revive your brother, Yancy Becket since his mind had melted with yours," Alex pointed out as Raleigh's eyes widen a little.

**Xx(Epilogue)xX**

The rift was still pulsing as more Kaiju came out, four this time. However, the moment they surfaced from the bottom of the ocean, they quickly were grappled by dozens of mutated Kaiju and became infected. Some of them were killed and their carcass was dragged toward massive hives that were formed to be recycled. Dead zombies body were also used in the recycling process as dozens of Hives birth Kaiju from them

The beasts were obedience toward the Evolved who watched their factory. Mako and Raleigh stood side by side along with Yancy, his brother, who he had mind melted with. The two lovers was sending telepathic signal back and forth while not really paying attention to the hundreds of Kaiju gathering around them. Alex was nearby, devouring many construction materials to form more living machine, the Jaegers, who was also connected to the Hive mind and bound to his will.

"I hope those asshole will like our gifts," Stacker Pentecost said as Alex smiled. He had recreated the man through the memory he assimilated. It wasn't the same, but it was better than nothing as Mako requested of him. He considered her as his adopted daughter and modified her to be a dominant one of the Hive once he leaf this world.

Alex finished the taste as several dozen Jaegers stood ready.

"I'm sure you know how to make more since I imparted that ability to you," Alex said as tendrils emerged from his body and constructed the rift generator. His task was done, this Earth had entered the fold and connected to one purpose, advance beyond the world and consume the stars. But first, they will need to wipe out the annoying precursors by destruction or assimilation.

Mako ordered as the Evolved quickly telepathic channeled the command to all the infected Kaiju. They submerged into the water and entered the rift. They were much stronger than the soldier Kaiju and their infection ability would make more of themselves. Hundreds of them followed each other and slaughter the precursors while bio-mechanoid Jaeger followed behind with some Evolved on their shoulders, who wanted to join the fight. Newton was there as well as he laughed childishly.

"Keep your eye on that one," Alex pointed at the idiot as Mako nodded. He activated the rift and entered a new world.

**Xx(Extra)xX**

"So this is it?" a muscular man with red outfit and long cape asked. The light reflected off his helmet, which he always wore to prevent telepath from invading his mind. He stood before a massive cylindrical machine.

"Yes, you would be the guardian to prevent other from straying too far from the path," Alex said with a smile as he constructed the viral containers. It would spread the virus to the entire world, and everyone would be converted into an Evolved, and connected them into the Hive Mind. Freewill still be allowed as long as it wasn't detrimental, and Alex would modify his caretaker a bit to comply with his wishes so not killing people outright for no reason after he left this world behind. His home world was destroyed because everyone had their own will and interest. They were disjointed and unconnected with each other. In the end, they destroyed his world in one catalytic battle.

"No more fighting and prejudice?" The man by Alex side turned to face another bald man who was in the wheel chair, who was strapped down. "I wish you would see the way, old friend," the man said with a sorrowful tone.

"He will be re-educated later if he survive, everyone will have the same power so he would not be unique," Alex said with a smile as he activated the weapon to convert this world and bringing them into the fold.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Alex Mercer's origin story is in Protopiece, this is side stories to Protopiece. The power he exhibits is from One Piece (Devil Fruits). This one shown Wapol's factory power (Chomp Chomp Fruit). The ability to consume inorganic matter and reassembled them into more useful things. Alex merged them with Blacklight strains as well. Telepathic with his children is a bonus power since it just makes sense. The Extra story might not be the next one so doesn't ask me about it. I do which ever world I feel like doing.

I have four dimensional hopping characters side-stories going on, some stories might not be one shot and might be short stories. Of those four, Alex Mercer, Alucard and Naruto Namikaze are anti-villains of sort and humanity get the short end of the stick. They sometime are outright villain in some world!

**_Comments, criticisms and reviews are welcome!  
Flaming and insults will be ignored!_**


End file.
